Total Drama: Redemption of the Island!
by OhmyVatix
Summary: What will happen when Chris lets a younger, more liable cast for his new season? Meet spoiled girl Brooke, her 'best friend' Luke, the Terrible Trio of Brendan, Max and Alice, flirty tomboy Emma, nice guy Wes, internet musician Dakota, animal lover Nita and many more castmates. Find out what happens in the thrilling beginning of...Total Drama: Redemption of the Island!
1. The Camper's Arrival

_Author's message:_ Alright, first things first before I start introducing all the OC characters...I am in no way, shape or form associated with Fresh TV- the makers of the Total Drama series. This fanfiction is based off an old RP I abandoned. Three of the characters belong to me and the others belong to my other friends associated with my old RP who created said characters.

**© Total Drama series and the rest of its franchise: Fresh TV (obviously)**

**© Story: Me (OhmyVatix)**

**© Alice, Brendan and Max: Me (OhmyVatix)**

**© Brooke, Luke and Macy: My friend** **Sam (Mrdaimion)  
**

**© Cody, Emma and Dakota (changed name from 'Koda/y' to make it less confusing for readers): My friend Kelsey**

**© Gerard: My friend Gerard (Sunslicer2)**

**© Freya: My friend Kathy**

**© Rubie, Shane and Zack: My friend Emi**

**© Nita and Wes: My friend Brandon**

* * *

Chris McLean stood tall from where the camera zoomed into him. He was adorned by the make-up department. They left as soon as Chris told them to. "Hey dudes and dudettes!" His voice was clamant even though the mic was placed in an askew position, with meaning to be. He continued, "It's time for a radical season of Total Drama: Redemption of the Island," he had an sadistic smile, "these teens have no idea what they're getting into."

The first boat wasn't a boat at all, it was a fancy yacht- the color pink. A dainty, refine brunette female stepped out alongside a fragile, alarmed blue-haired male. Chris introduced the duo, "This is Brooke, the heiress of the Sheldon fortune...or something like that," he peeked over at Luke, "And this is..." he drawled, "Who are you again?" Luke was about to say something, when Brooke snapped at him, "I don't think so," she turned to Chris, "That's Luke and he's my best friend," Brooke had an intimidating smile. Chris was not daunted by Brooke and abruptly shrugged, "O...kay..." Brooke walked over to the other end of the dock, dragging Luke along with Chris' curious gaze following them for a few footsteps before quickly losing interest as the next contestants began to show.

A trio of three youngsters were revealed under the dewy mist as the next boat pulled up to the dock- a bespectacled black-haired male jumped off the boat, landing on his two front feet copacetically. The young male adjusted his glasses accordingly as he got up, Chris went up to him, "This is Brendan." Brendan shuffled his feet if there were some actual dubstep music on right now, eager to steal the limelight from Chris- but the host man retaliated, thus pushing him off the splintery, making him land into the depths of the water. "Brendan, everybody." Chris said in his hasty voice, "Moving along, now," the two others from the second boat already made their way to the island without making too much of a strident scene that their fellow member caused them. Brooke scoffed at Brendan's idiocy, resisting the urge to jape him while Luke looked lost, worried even. "Alice and Max, everyone!" The hard-headed brunette Max took a gander at the other contestants, sedately thinking that they weren't the competition and how he would sacrifice himself to save his true companions. Blonde Sweet Lolita Alice tried to seclude herself from the other contestants and didn't want to interfere with anyone. She saw Luke from afar, noticing incisively that he was just as daunted by other people as she was.

A tawny haired girl with a sundress was dropped off, "I'm Emma, you guys," she greeted the other contestants affably. She noticed that Brendan was in the water, so she extended her hand to help him up. "Are you okay?" Emma asked in a concerned matter. Brendan accepted Emma's help, getting himself back onto the podium, "I'm better than ever, I'm Brendan Takahashi!" Brendan rambled on about himself. "Okay, Takahashi," Emma grinned in her sarcastic tone, sounding a bit coquettishly. "Get a room, you two," Chris said, feeling a bit irritated. Brooke nodded, "Yeah, I actually have to agree with him for once."

A curly haired youth came to the island, he introspectively rang his fingers through his hair, "Let me guess, someone's already gotten into a bitch fight with someone, someone got wet for unknown reason and someone- no, two someones' already got into a showmance with each other." Brooke replied to the curly haired boy's remark, "No bitch fights yet, you have to be a cretin to know that this is Total _Drama_ Island. Oh yeah, Brendan got pushed into the water by Chris due to being _so_ obnoxious and he and Emma are totally going at it." Gerard was as apathetic as ever, "Great," he said, thus ending the conversation in the same intentful voice as Brooke. Gerard jammed his fists in pockets and was unfazed about what would happen next.

A clumsy orange haired girl strapped her knee trying to make her way, she sheepishly blushed, but faked her courage, "Oopsie!" she said cheerfully as if nothing went wrong. Chris made light of Rubie, "And this is...Rubie." Max rolled his eyes alongside Brooke, "Watch yourself." Rubie giggled and felt unharmed by Max's coarseness, "Okay!" Rubie's best friend- the silver haired Zack came bolting to see if his friend was alright, "Are you okay, Ru?" "I'm fi-" Her speech was interrupted by Brooke who noticed her mutiple bandages on Rubie's face, "Unless she's always this stupid- which, for her sake, I hope isn't the case- she might have knocked out a few brain cells." Zack shrugged at Brooke's jeer.

The next boat seemed to pull up the slowest so far, as a chestnut haired individual in a trench-coat stepped off of it, confidence radiating off. "No need for introductions," he said in a soothing voice, "I'll do it myself, the name's Shane." He strutted around with confidence, until he noticed a fragile looking girl in Lolita attire. He smiled, his master plan already coming together, "And who are you?" Alice was visibly intimidated by Shane, but in the end she decided to answer anyways. "...Alice." Rubie and Zack peeked to see Shane was trying to work his charms on a vulnerable looking girl, they were a bit discouraged that Shane was allowed to come to the show, but didn't show it. Alice was lucky that Max got her away from Shane in time by gripping her hand, "Come on, Ali," he said concerned for his friend's safety. Alice nodded, "Right, then." She didn't even bother to say goodbye to Shane. Shane himself wouldn't give up on using Alice or any other player that he can use as a pawn.

At the same time, a mystique looking Gothic Lolita girl arrived in a similar looking boat to Shane. She tapped Chris on the shoulder, "...I hate you." Chris did a hairflip, chuckling. "Why would you hate anyone like me?" he said in a nonchalant voice, sunshine reflecting off his smile. Macy went on to berate Chris, "Because you're a scumbag who used me to sign a contact to your lame show thinking I was supposed to be on my favorite black magic show. Do you know how hard I've practiced black magic just to make it there? _Do you?_" Chris shrugged, "Keep telling yourself that, dudette. A serious looking silver haired teen carrying a soccer ball came off the boat. "Cody- what's up, my man?" Chris greeted the handsome teen as he walked by. Cody, assuming that it was a hypothetical question, turned over to Macy and smiled, "Hey." Macy raised a curious eyebrow, but shrugged and replied anyways. "Hey."

A black haired girl with a blue jay promenaded towards the island, "Well hello there, I'm Nita," she said in a tranquil voice, "Don't be scared of my blue jay. He's the dearest to me, his name is Mordecai," she smiled warmly at the others. Mordecai landed on Luke's head, but he didn't seem so alarmed, there was even a faint trace of a smile somewhere on his lips. "Hey there, little g-" "I can't have pets inferring with Luke," Brooke sneered as she gazed at Chris contemptuously, shooing the bird back to its owner. "Are such 'pets' even allowed on your island?"Chris shrugged, "Why not?" Brooke looked disgusted as she gazed around at how other people brought along their filthy items. Gerard had a backpack full of camping utensils and was starting to unpack at an odd moment, Alice had a lavender umbrella, Emma had a samurai sword and of course, Nita had the blue jay that resorted to ripping off a character from a cartoon. How original of a name. Cody whispered to the others how unpleasant Brooke seemed to be, "She needs to grow up already- besides, I bet she uses that poor blue-haired kid as a servant." Cody seemed to read their minds, with almost all the other campers nodding in agreement. Brooke heard his comment, but decided it wasn't worth her time to answer him.

The next-to-last camper to arrive was a young man with noticeable dyed hair. "Am I late?" he asked. "Take a stand over there by the other campers, you're one of the last ones, bra," stated Chris in a laid-back voice, waving over to where the other contestants were. Dakota walked over, and he tried to introduce himself. "Hey guys. I'm Dakota Sparks and-" "Oh my God, it's Justin Bieber!" Brendan joked oafishly, even though he knew very well who Dakota Sparks was- an internet musician who's just trying to make it. "Ha ha, I dyed my hair blue because of that. Thanks, dude." Dakota said, visibly annoyed.

The final camper whose boat has just pulled up resembled Trent from the original Total Drama Island. He had a black hair, brown eyes, a forest green shirt with matching pants. But the only thing that distinguished him from Trent was his gray beret. Brendan resisted the urge to make a similar comment that he did with Dakota, but this time he wasn't that impetuous. "Wes has arrived," Chris said mundanely. The host just noticed that all the boats had arrived, but there was one contestant missing. Chris shrugged it off and thought he would lose ratings by having himself, Chef and the campers wait around for the final contestant to arrive. Plus, one team was going to without another teammate to even out the teams, but it wasn't Chris' problem. "Okay, dudettes and dudes. It's time for the first challenge!" "Huh? Already?" said Wes, "But I've counted and one of us is going to be down a player." "That's the beauty part of it. More ratings that way." Chris laughed. "I'm sure that chick we casted in our international casting call just didn't want to be here. Sucks for whoever was going to get her on their team!" Wes groaned at Chris' abrupt decision, even more so because he had to listen to him. "Alright," Chris began, pointing to a wooden outhouse that looked ready to fall apart. "Before I tell you your teams, this right here? It's the confessional. Confess in it." Before anyone even had the chance to use it, Chris continued to talk. "Anyway, time for the teams..."

Chris pointed at Alice, Brendan, Dakota, Luke, Rubie, Shane and Wes respectively, "You guys are on the Mutant Maggots." Wes ultimately wasn't a violent person, but he already felt Chris was doing that purpose. "Brooke, Cody, Emma, Gerard, Macy, Max, Nita and Zack," Chris said, while making the other of the teams, "You guys are Toxic Rats." Gerard had a sly smile on, nudging his other teammates over their luck.

* * *

The three snarkiest players would evidently be the ones confessing first. Gerard was the first one to arrive to the confessional and to enter the wooden outhouse, but Brooke pulled him out. Gerard felt Brooke was a really repugnant person, he mumbled something under his breath as she slammed the door to confess her thoughts.

"Ugh. Of course Chris didn't put me and Luke on the same time- why would he?," she paused, "… I can use this to my advantage, though..."

Brooke left the confessional to go find Luke, to command him to spy on his own team for her. Gerard was happy when he had his turn on the confessional.

"Oh, thank God- for a second I was afraid I was gonna be on the bad team."

Max walked over to the confessional after his teammate came out of it.

"Honestly, I'm pissed off at Chris for not putting Alice on my team. Knowing Brendan, he'll most likely ogle her in front of the viewing public like he does with anyone that happens to be female or _male_," he grimaced, "I'm glad Shane is on my team, though. That way, he won't do anything to Alice. The Maggots are unlucky for missing a player, but at least I know Brendan and Alice will be safe. I'll be safe if my incompetent team loses because everyone hates Brooke."

* * *

There was a sudden illusion in the sky, from the distance, you couldn't really tell what it was. Nita felt Mordecai back on her head, so she was relieved that it wasn't him that took off. The image was revealed to be a jet plane with the British flag on it. The curly blonde girl parachuted out of the jet plane stealthily, all members from Mutant Maggots were in awe that their missing player came. As she landed, Chris spotted her, "What took you so long? Messing with my ratings, not cool." Freya retained her taciturn composure, answering to the best of her ability, "The timezone is different in England than in Canada," she tipped her fancy sunhat at her teammates, "Greetings, old chaps," she smiled, "I'm sorry I was late." Chris rolled his eyes and rushed the campers into the first challenge, leading them to the woods.

* * *

_Author's message:_ I'm really ecstatic to start my fanfiction! I'm really lucky to have one of my closest friends Sam (Mrdaimion) do most of the editing for me. Critics are highly apperciated. Questions and what not would be as well. So thanks alot of reading my story!

- Maria.


	2. Incomptent Hunters

_Author's message:_ I'm glad people like my fanfiction thus far! It really encourages me as a novice fanfiction writer. I'm glad Sam (Mrdaimion) has been a good editor to me so far, only fixing up my most minor writing mistakes.

* * *

The woods were very vast, with alluring features and plenty of flora/fauna. Chris began, "This is a trapping challenge," the campers looked at the array of traps set up with the signs of 'Toxic Rats area' and 'Mutant Maggots area', blatantly to allocate where they go within the perimeter of the woods.

Gerard got bear mace out from his loaded backpack, "Excellent, excellent." Much to Gerard's dismay, Chef tossed the mace behind his back as Chris continued, "You will only use your hands for this challenge, _only_ your hands," he grinned sadistically as ever. "First, find animal footprints, then put your little furry critter into a cage. First three campers to bring back their caged animal wins it for their team."

Nita, being an animal lover, was wistful about capturing animals. It was against everything she stood for. She went into the confessional to reflect on her pensive thoughts.

**Nita (CONF):** _(Stroking Mordecai softly)_ You know, Mordecai was a rescue bird. He was almost going to be...sacrificed, I don't think I can do this for a million dollars or even more than that. I resent anything that goes against any living being's life.

Nita came back from the confessional, planning her words carefully. "Hey Chris, shouldn't we all go to our cabins to put our belongings away?" She hoped her preemptive attempt at stopping the challenge would last.

"O...kay..." he replied, a bit dumbfounded. He thought this would be a chance for the campers to see their run-down cabins. "Be back on time."

The campers went into their respective cabins. In the female cabin, Nita was still feeling melancholic about the challenge.

Her teammate Emma went up to her, "What's wrong, Nita?"

Nita reluctantly replied, "...I don't want to do this challenge."

Brooke overheard her, initiating her angry retort.

**Brooke (CONF):** I don't want that uptight little animal activist to squander my chances of being safe tonight.

"Well, you're going to do the challenge," she hissed, "Why else would you sign up for a show where capturing animals is part of it?" Brooke continued her tirade, but it was drowned out by Emma comforting Nita.

"They'll let the animals out of the cage as soon as the challenge is over." Nita was half-convinced, but still hesitated of Emma's dissembled words.

She smiled, "Okay, I'll do it."

**Nita (CONF):** …Just as soon as the animal gets out of the cage, that is.

In the male cabin, every man stored their luggage inside for further use. The women did the same, despite the small conflict.

The challenge was on, Chris didn't have a moment to spare for- you guessed it, ratings. There was a discrepancy that was not previously mentioned, the animals were vicious and intrepid from the inside, not as adorable as they seemed from the outside.

For the Toxic Rats, looking for animal footprints was merely a simple task. There was a variety of animals that the footprints led to.

Brooke and Max caged their fox and rabbit respectively.

The other campers were getting mauled by the animals, but it seemed like Gerard got a plethora of deep gashes- courtesy of his bear.

**Gerard (CONF): **Ugh, this is why I should have been allowed to use the bear mace...

Gerard winced one more time in pain as the bear went at him again.

Macy felt a bit distracted by Cody, the eye candy. "So Macy, need some help?"

Macy rolled her eyes, "No, I can help myself," she continued, "I use my spells when I'm in great danger." Suddenly, a wild fox scratched them.

"...Just like that," she added.

Nita on the other hand, was walking through the woods as slowly as possible- still conflicted.

**Nita (CONF):** I'm not the greatest when it comes to hurting animals. _(Sigh)_ I tried to think of Mordecai to get my mind off it, it didn't exactly help...he probably feels so lonely in that old cabin without me.

Freya was dominating in this particular challenge.

She flew from task to task and rounded up her squirrel quite nicely, cartwheeling her way to victory.

"That's one point for the Mutant Maggots!" said Chris in a booming voice.

Later, Brooke and Max made their way to the finish line. "That's two points for the Toxic Rats!"

The trio looked behind them to see that Shane ensnared his bear, but it eluded itself. He was distraught, but keep on going.

Nita started to show her true courage, by not absconding the challenge. She started to find footprints of a vague animal, something that Luke was struggling to do this far into the challenge.

**Nita (CONF):** I know what you're thinking. Well...I came to my senses.

Brooke yelled at Luke from afar, "The footprints are right in fucking front of you!" Luke was daunted by her piercing scream, so he meekly started the challenge.

Brendan was singing, off-key, "In another life, I would make you stay," the rabbit fled from its hunter, "...So I won't say you were the one that got away." He wistfully sighed as he tried a second time.

Brendan looked back at Brooke angrily, "Hey Brooke," he babbled on, "I'm legitimately Elmer Fudd, so stop scaring away my wabbit!" Brooke was perplexed at Brendan's nonsense, replying churlishly, "Are you tone-deaf? Your awful singing scared your own prey."

"Are _you_ tone-deaf? Your screaming scared Bugs Bunny...and..." Brendan looked around for more evidence to reify his distorted over-analyzation, smiling when he saw Luke's wounded face. "And Luke!"

Brooke got defensive, "Don't you dare talk about Luke like that, only I can-"

Emma was in the midst of their quarrel, looking at Brendan deeply into his eyes, "I like your singing, Takahashi..." she said softly.

Brooke rolled her eyes, not wanting to deal with anymore.

Rubie and Zack were getting mauled just as bad as Gerard, wanting to give up badly. Almost every camper wanted to give up, until Nita crossed the finish line with her trapped squirrel.

"The Toxic Rats win!" Chris declared.

Nita poked Chris on the shoulder, "If it's not too much to ask, can we let the animals out of their cage?"

"Sure, bra," Chris continued, "If we don't let them out, that's going to provoke some angry emails." The contestants did as they were told, letting the animals out of their cages and back into the wilderness. The Toxic Rats cheered in their prevailing victory, Nita hugging Emma for keeping her word.

Gerard stopped celebrating, noticing Wes and Dakota in their area. "...Wait, aren't you two from the other team? Why are you here?" Gerard asked, a little blunt and monotonously.

Wes was visibly seen in the 'Toxic Rats' area. He got caught in Dakota's trap which was close to the allocated teams' border, Dakota, himself, getting caught in it too when he tried to untangle Wes.

"It was a mistake, I got trapped in his trap. Things happen." said Dakota, remaining calm about the situation.

"Chris told us from the start to stay on our own territories, you idiots." He snapped, as Brooke nodded her head in approval. Chris gazed at Wes, "Yeah, dude. I thought I told everyone..."

"Yeah, whatever." Wes replied, feeling offended. "Wow," Brooke said as she turned to Luke, "Your team really is weak." Luke was belted by Brooke's harsh words yet again, wincing in spite of himself.

The contestants all piled into the confessionals, some negative criticism geared towards the Mutant Maggots.

This time, Gerard made damn sure he was going to be the first contestant to use the confessional. Just as Brooke was going to attempt to start something with him, he pushed her down into the ground.

"Not today, princess." Gerard scowled. Brooke struggled to get up, spewing out dirt she forcefully fletcherized. Luke sheepishly helped Brooke up because nobody else would.

**Gerard (CONF):** Of course my prediction is right- the obvious underdogs with a completely incompetent team. A wannabee villain, a sidekick of a spoiled-ass bitch, a klutz, a shy girl, an annoying dude, a British girl and two idiot musicians. This situation is so predictable, it's not even funny. I'm just glad I'll stick around more.

His smirk trailed off as Brooke entered the confessional.

**Brooke (CONF):** You know, Luke hasn't even done anything I told him. It'll be his own fault that he gets voted off tonight.

**Luke (CONF):** _(Groan)_ How could I have let my team lose? Stupid, stupid, stupid...

**Freya (CONF):** We have terrible luck, we do.

**Max (CONF):** The other team is a mess, I'll force Alice and Brendan to pull themselves together.

**Dakota (CONF):** Man, I hope I don't get voted off tonight. Wes seems chill, but he's not really putting his head out there.

**Wes (CONF):** I made a mistake and if people vote me off for that, they obviously think I can't learn from my mistakes.

**Alice (CONF):** _(Hides her face)_ I-I'm sorry...! I'm pretty camera shy. I think I'll work harder. But it seems that Freya's doing most of the work so far...y-yeah...

**Brendan (CONF):** Who gets trapped in their own trap? I'm a huge fan of Dakota. _(Creepy grin) _But Wes, on the other hand is annoying me with all of his statements. Does he ever take a relax? I'll definitely keep Frey-Frey save tonight, Ali too! _(Laughs)_

The other contestants were at a loss about what to say about the situation. They would evacuate from confessing to have their own free time.

Gerard, Rubie and Zack were instantly put in the infirmary to be treated, the others were history- they only had minor wounds despite being mauled multiple times.

Gerard groaned. "I don't want to be here."

Zack hypothetically replied, "Me neither."

Rubie felt optimistic, "Aw, guys," she continued as Chef injected her with a needle, not flinching, "Being in a hospital isn't that bad!"

"Yeah, well, you're used to it," Gerard added scornfully, eyeing her multiple bandages.

Zack shrugged, "I can be just as clumsy as Ru, the first time we met happened to be at a hospital."

Gerard's curiosity piqued, "Go on..." He was as condescending as Brooke and Max, but in contrast, wanted to warm up to his fellow campers regardless.

Rubie began, "It was a summer day when I first got stitches after falling off my bike. I was four..."

Gerard listened attentively to Rubie and Zack's story, hoping to pass time. The story elapsed for several hours.

"And then the nurse gave me a Power Rangers sticker and Rubie got the chance to sign my cast!" Zack stated.

Gerard laughed uncontrollably at Rubie and Zack's awkward jokes, uttered between every pause of the tall-tale, which he found to be highly amusing. A friendship was forming between them.

At the female cabin, Nita unceasingly thanked Emma for reassuring her about the captured animals.

"If you ever want me to do anything for you, please do let me know." Nita flashed a trustworthy smile.

"Actually," Emma drawled, "There is one thing you can do for me."

"And what is that?" Nita asked, curiosity piqued.

"Well, there's this guy..."

"I think I know who it is. Want me to ask him for you?"

"Much appreciated."

**Emma (CONF):** I'm usually not shy around guys. I was raised around them, practically surrounded by them my whole life. But Brendan is something different, I'd like to get to know him better.

Nita went forth to seek Brendan, who was playing a game of Ultimate Frisbee with his two childhood friends.

Brendan waved at Nita, "Hey Nita. Wanna play Ultimate Frisbee with us?" he asked nonchalantly.

Nita drawled, she is quite good at playing the sport, but mentally reminded herself she wasn't here for that.

Brendan lost interest and retreated back to his game, "Well, it's been nice talking to you, Nita," he went on cheerfully, "But I really gotta get back to my game!"

Nita stopped him, "Wait!" she continued, dropping the question, "How would you like to hang out?"

Brendan shrugged, his eyes as dazed and idle as ever, "You kind of don't seem like you want to, Nita. So it wastes both of our times, huh?"

"Actually, I don't. You're right. My friend Emma wants to."

Brendan seemed unfazed, "Cool. She should have asked herself, though."

Nita nodded, happily telling Emma the news. Emma hugged Nita.

"You're the best, Nita."

In the woods, Brendan threw the Frisbee far away, into a large tree.

Max snapped at his friend, "Nice going, Einstein. Throwing underhand does not have its benefits."

"Oh yeah, Max? You're just jealous because you can't even throw as far as me!"

Alice squeaked a bit, wanting to pacify the duo's relations so they'd reconcile, "I-I'll go retrieve it, you guys..."

"Really? Thanks!" Brendan beamed, as Max muttered something catty under his breath.

The boys were still clamoring about trivial matters, Alice was able to locate the discus immediately. A big shadow was casted and a hand was extended, holding the desired item. "Looking for this?" A familiar voice was uttered. Shane swung off the tree, hanging from the branches and handed Alice the Frisbee back, smiling intently at her. "Well, hello there, my lovely. We haven't had the chance to get to know each better." He noticed Alice's discomfort, couching down to her petite height, patting her on the head. "I'm not as terrifying as you think I am. Candy?" He handed her a piece.

**Alice (CONF):** E-Every time I encounter Shane, I picture a horror movie! I-I don't know why...but he's really scary! _(Squirms)_

Alice took the piece of candy, smiling faintly. "T-Thanks Shane!"

She hugged him tightly, like a child doing so with the giant teddy bear they won at the county fair. Shane smirked, feeling ever-so-confident he could get the naive Alice's trust.

He shrugged, returning the hug. "How many boyfriends do you have? You surely must have plenty, judging by those charming doll-like looks of yours." Alice blushed madly, even though she was deemed as adorable, she had huge insecurity issues.

She puffed her cheeks petulantly, "I'm. Not. Adorable!" Shane laughed at her spaztastic reaction, plunging another question, "So how that you know how precious you are, what do you think about me? My good looks can deceive."

Alice blushed even harder, her cheeks turning an unflattering shade of maroon, something rare for her.

She playfully hit Shane, "Weirdo! Weirdo! Weirdo!" Shane laughed a bit, enjoying the time spent with Alice. He was about to say something when Alice spoke, "When can I see you again?" Shane replied, "Anytime without those friends of yours."

Alice pouted, Brendan and Max were her best and only friends, "But why? Max can be a stubborn jerk, but he means well! A-And Brendan..." she thought of something nice to say about Brendan, but couldn't bring herself to it. She drawled, "You're right, forget them! They'll just ruin our fun!" Shane chuckled, patting Alice on the head once more.

**Shane (CONF):** I've taught her well... _(Pauses)_ For the record, we're both 16.

**Alice (CONF):** _(Chewing on her piece of candy)_ Maybe Shane isn't so bad after all...!

Emma sat down in a stump, feeling forlorn. She carved abstract images into the soil with her samurai sword. Nita tried cheering her up, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't feel down. Maybe he just forgot."

"What kind of person forgets a plan?"

**Nita (CONF):** I'm no relationship expert, but Emma kind of is rushing things. At least she's not planning her wedding already.

Emma and Nita's verbal exchange was interrupted by Wes tuning his guitar. He smiled warmly at them, "Hello ladies, how are you today?"

Emma was reluctant to answer, "Not very good."

"Have you ever planned something with someone and they didn't follow through?" asked Nita.

"There have been times, but a lady must never be denied." answered Wes.

Time elapsed as Nita told Wes what happened. Wes hunted down Brendan alongside the two girls.

He angrily glared at Brendan, eyes blazing, "You."

Brendan ignored Wes' facial expression, "Yes, me, Brendan. What can I help you with?"

"You set up a date with a beautiful young lady and didn't follow through."

"What?!" Brendan's eyes widen, twitching a bit. "Date? We were going to hang out. I forget things because of my mind runs rampant with flashing thoughts. But come on, dude, Ultimate Frisbee. No offense to Emma, but she'd probably spend some quality time with my childhood friends if she was in my place. If I did remember, I'd totally go over and hang out with her after my round of Ultimate Frisbee."

Brendan tried to end the conversation, but he was stopped by Wes.

"If you have any respect for anything female, you would follow through. A gentleman will always do anything for a lady."

Brendan cracked up laughing, blatantly thinking Wes' theories were dumb, "Dude, we're not in the 18th century, last I checked...we're in the 21 century! Chivalry is dead, women can do whatever they please without having to be dependent of a man and men can do whatever they please without having a woman tie them down. You might want to tone down your sensitivity act, it's kind of hypocritical."

Wes was getting furious, maybe even close to snapping a little more, "Chivalry is not dead. I do reciprocate the fact times have changed, but I still wish I could relive the past that my parents lived. It's the way I've been brought up, don't disrespect that. I'll tone down my 'act'- which, for your information, is my genuine character, when you start respecting people, I have never met anyone as immature and as intolerable as you."

Nita's nudges for the duo to reconcile and Mordecai's loud, continuous chirps went undone. Emma sighed, she felt the most guilty about this skirmish. She elevated herself from the ground, "You know...this is all my fault for getting the wrong message..."

Brendan replied, "You know, maybe it is, but you know...I can't really blame you for liking a devil like m-"

Brendan's words were incomplete, his gaze was upon Wes singing Let It Be by the Beatles while strumming along his guitar.

He was mesmerized by how well of a guitarist and singer Wes was, but wouldn't openly admit it.

"Oh, like my singing?" he said, in the same insolent, teasing voice as Brendan.

Brendan crossed his arms, "No! I think you're full of shit! La, la, la, la, I can't hear you!"

Wes flashed a convincing smile at Brendan, that made him admit the truth, "Okay, so I think you're a decent singer-slash-guitarist, so what? Let It Be is one of my favorite Beatles songs. There...I said it."

Wes was shocked that Brendan liked one of his favorite bands, "The Beatles? You're kidding. I always thought with your bigoted mind came a love of autotuned music." He grimaced at the thought of teenyboppers like Justin Bieber.

"Nah, dude," Brendan said surprised, yet laid-back, "Don't assume things, it takes the fun out of getting to know people. I like any kind of music genre, really. But you can't really beat the classics. I always go with John Lennon's teachings 'cause they teach me how to redeem myself as a better person. He's blatantly the most overrated Beatle, but I can really relate to him alot. People assume I like Yoko Ono 'cause I'm Japanese, but you know...I'm John Lennon in Asian form." He laughed.

**Wes (CONF):** And of course, the condescending youngster compares himself with one of the holiest men in history who happens to be knighted. Right when he said chivalry was dead. Gotta love Brendan.

"That's cool, dude." Wes added. Brendan and Wes were bonding...for the most part.

**Emma (CONF):** Call me paranoid, but I don't buy the guys' bonding.

**Nita (CONF):** _(Was standing by Emma's side in the confessional)_ Agreed, Emma.

**Brendan (CONF):** UGH! Wes is such a nuisance. He thinks I'm immature? I may be flighty, but he's even more so for causing childish havoc. Seriously, he doesn't have to be such a busybody and meddle into my affairs. Not to mention Emma's affairs. How would he like it if I pulled the same crap with him? I don't roll that way, the drama queen card is reserved for Brooke and now she'll be sharing said card with Wes. Nice guys aren't as nice as they lead on, Wes is the spitting image. Emma could have stopped beating around the bush and ask me out without having to get Nita for doing it for her. I'll respect anyone who's independent and follows their own goals. Emma's a nice girl, it's obvious she's fallen head-over-heels for me, but I barely know her. It's like, come on, chick...we're not planning our wedding here! _(Pauses to analyze Emma, leering her undeveloped body)_ I'm totally not a pervert, but she seems just a little bit too flat-chested for me. Where was I? Oh yeah, Wes sets himself to be portrayed as a nice guy, but he's really the bad guy here! Not even Max is as dramatic as he is, right Max?

The camera zoomed out to feature Max sitting in the confessional beside Brendan, handcuffed together with Brendan for whatever eccentric reason he forced Max into doing all this.

**Max (CONF):** ...I hate you, Brendan.

Brooke and Luke met behind the dumpster around the back of the Mess Hall.

Brooke plugged her nose, feeling her strong aroma get into her mouth. She coughed, struggling to hold her breath. "And you make us meet near the dumpster because?..."

Luke was unaffected by the smell. He was used to many things by now, "Because this is the only place I know we won't be spied on." he replied bashfully.

"Yeah, for obvious reasons," Brooke loped away from the dumpster a bit, "After this, I'm so taking a private, undisturbed 5-hour shower." She paused, "What have gathered?"

Luke drawled, "Well, I haven't really talked to anyone. You never do let me talk to anyone..."

Brooke felt a bit bad, but shrugged it off, "Nobody at school ever wanted to be around you because they found you annoying. Luckily, I saved you all those years of ridicule, becoming my faithful only friend, er...servant." She continued, "Anyway, that's not the point. I specifically gave you an order to find out your teammates' secrets and report anything that happens at your end of camp to me." She sighed deeply, "Sometimes, I think you disappoint me on purpose..."

Luke was alarmed, "No! It's not that. It's just...maybe, I really don't listen to you at all...you're right..." He was on the verge of tears, but they were dismantled before they even hit his face. Luke hugged Brooke tightly.

Normally Brooke would back away in public, but in private, the duo got on more amicable terms.

Brooke returned the embrace, then abruptly pulled away, "Well, Luke, you shall give me more information. Especially on what happens tonight." This was Brooke's way of being lenient with Luke, her knowing how sensitive he really is.

Luke nodded, "Anything for you."

Brooke played with Luke's hair, an odd habit that would lessen his anxiety in situations. "I'm so taking that 5-hour shower right now." she laughed.

Luke chuckled about Brooke's joke.

**Brendan (CONF):** If everything goes as planned, I should be able to get what I want. I can forgive Wes, but still loathe his actions, so I'm obviously sticking to my original nomination. Alice is an easy vote, so she'll be in with me. I think I've convinced some of the campers to go about it my way too...

-FLASHBACK-

_Brendan eventually lost interest in continuing his game, so did Max. Freya was near the area, presumingly overhearing what happened with Wes. She sought out scenery, capturing it with her camera, her light footsteps rising upwards in their direction._

_She took a picture of them, accidentally. Her eyes were squinting to dart to the preferred location._

_The visible flash hindered Max's sight, he snatched the camera from its owner, "Ask. It's a violation of my privacy." he hissed._

_Brendan gazed at the image, handcuffed next to a surly Max. "I look as sexy as ever. You should so pursue becoming a photographer." He handed the camera back to Freya._

_Freya retrieving her camera, smiling at Brendan, "It was my pleasure," she noted how ill-mannered Max was, emptying his bad vibe sent to her, "I'm sorry, Max. I truly meant nothing by it."_

_Brendan changed the subject, "Hey, now that I noticed you were around this area...did you notice how crazy Wes is?"_

_Freya hummed, fiddling around with her camera. She was lost in her own thoughts._

_Brendan continued, "...Do you think you can vote him off tonight?"_

"_It is a foreseeable circumstance." Freya paused, "Not being fraudulent, I will not be able to promise anything."_

_Brendan ignoring the last comment, trudging off to find Rubie. Before being pulled away by Brendan, Max glimpsed at Freya with smoldering eyes._

_At the infirmary, Rubie, Zack and Gerard were revived to health by nurse Chef. _

_Gerard gave Max an incredulous look, set to snark. Max returned a glare, knowing exactly what he was thinking about._

_Zack snickered, "Dude, what's with you being chained to Max?"_

"_How should I know, bro? It just occured to me." Brendan grinned, complacent._

_Max rolled his eyes, "Ask Rubie to vote off Wes, already. I want to be free myself and get the hell out of here, meaning separated from you."_

"_Okay!" Brendan blathered on, unconcerned about whatever Max had to say to him, "Rubie, vote off Wes!"_

_Rubie secretly felt cajoled, "Alright!" She said, to get Brendan's wanted reaction._

_Brendan and Max padded towards the male's cabin for some rest. Inside, Dakota was practically hibernating. He groggily woke up and saw the duo, not wanting to ask the obvious. "What's up?"_

_Max was getting agitated, walking around camp being handcuffed to Brendan. "Apparently, Brendan wants to ask you to vote off Wes. Just say you will so he can get the damn key so I can liberate myself." he commanded._

_Dakota, himself, was too tired to retaliate. Earlier, he unstuck himself from Wes. He was visibly not interested in further conversation, revolving gameplay. He mumbled unintelligibly, going back to sleep._

_Max saw Macy and Cody, making small talk, prior to leaving the cabin. Brendan got tired of browsing for his teammates, making his pit-stop at the campfire._

-END FLASHBACK-

**Brendan (CONF):** I definitely got most of them to swing my way and come on, you're a complete idiot if you don't vote him out. He's annoying and lost the challenge for us! _(In his strong Japanese accent) _Sayonara, Wes.

"I want Wes to go home already." he told Max at the campfire.

"And I want to free myself already. But we can't always get what we want." replied Max, bitterly.

Chef popped out of nowhere, "Allow me, man." Wielding a saw in his hand, Chef was able to grant Max's wish.

Max jerked loose, happily bolting away from Brendan.

**Max (CONF):** I'm free, I'm free! From now on, I'll actually eat Chef's slop as my token of appreciation! _(Laughs)_

**Brendan (CONF):** Max...why do you always ruin my fun? You're no fun, dude...

Chris walked over to the campfire. He noticed Brendan, "A little too early for the campfire ceremony, don't cha think?"

Brendan shrugged, "I guess," he continued, "But don't you usually, like, rush challenges for your ratings?"

"Point taken," replied Chris, taking out his microphone, "All Mutant Maggots, report to the campfire immediately!"

The microphone was heard all over the campsite and the message travelled fast. Alice and Shane walked together, making their way to the campfire.

"Ali, where were you?" asked Brendan.

He and Max completely forgot about Alice. Brendan dragged Max into one of his notorious antics. Brendan, himself, was always in a daze. He thought Max, being like their surrogate father, would notice Alice's disappearance.

"I-I..." Alice stuttered, wondering how mad Brendan and Max were at her. She held up the Frisbee she obtained from Shane, "It took me a long time to find it..."

Brendan's eyes alternated left and right, a bit suspicious, "It's kind of obvious you were hanging out with Shane..."

Alice squeaked, "P-Please don't tell Max!" She nudged Shane on how sweet-talk Brendan into getting out of this.

"Candy?" Shane retailed, pulling out a candy for Brendan.

As much as the idea stimulated Brendan, he did not take the bait, "Sorry, I don't take candy from strangers."

A revolting smell sprawled the entire campsite. Everyone coughed and plugged their nose in unison.

"Dude," Chris began, "What smells?"

Luke smiled nervously, "...I got sprayed by a skunk."

There was a dead silence until Chef pulled out a water gun, coarsely shooting Luke with it.

Luke sat himself down with the others. "Thanks, Chef." He said, expressing his gratitude lightly.

Rubie was seen with even more bandages, but in good condition, nonetheless. "Hi guys!"

Shane looked at his stepsister insidiously, conveying an ominous message.

Freya strolled to the area, spotting her teammates. She adjusted her sunhat accordingly.

Wes was pulling an unconscious Dakota. He was still in his pajamas and was lured to sitting down.

"Come on, dude...wake up." he told Dakota.

Dakota opened his eyes, still sleepy, "Huh? Oh right, the elimination."

The campfire ceremony convened. Chris had a dramatic voice on.

"There is only one Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom tonight. The other seven contestants will be safe tonight."

He analyzed the teammates from to and fro, recalling their votes.

"Freya and Alice," he handed them their marshmallows, "You two are safe with no votes placed against you."

"The stepsiblings Rubie and Shane are safe. One vote placed against each other." Chris persisted, giving them their marshmallows.

"Luke and Brendan," Chris drawled, "You're both safe, a sole vote placed against you two."

"As expected from the Bread Man!" Brendan said, high-fiving Alice, Freya, Rubie, Shane and Luke respectively.

The quintet returned the action, eating their marshmallows slowly.

Brendan stuck his tongue out at Wes, knowing it was him.

"Dakota and Wes...one of you will get Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom and the Hurl of Shame. One of your days on Total Drama: Redemption of the Island will be history."

"I'm quitting," uttered a familiar voice. The seven other teammates looked around to see who it was.

The sound came from blue-haired Dakota. Everyone was in shock about what just happened.

"Why would you want to quit such a wonderful show like this?" said Chris in a narcissistic manner.

"I don't get enough sleep and I was almost mauled to death by a wild animal," Dakota sighed, "This show isn't my style anyways."

"You do know you can't ever return to this show, right?" questioned Chris.

"I've had my 15 minutes of fame, I'll find other ways to make it into the music industry." Dakota waved at his teammates, "Good luck you guys."

Dakota was hauled to the Hurl of Shame by Chef, strapped onto the contraption. Chef flung the switch which lured Dakota into the depths of the water, not to be seen from any angle of the camera.

Chris gave the last marshmallow to Wes. "It was a tied vote between you and Dakota. You're really lucky, bra."

Wes took the marshmallow, swallowing it. "Thank you, Chris. I hope to stay around longer."

Chef also discarded Dakota's Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom as the campfire ceremony was adjourned.

**Brendan (CONF):** Why, why, why?! I hate you, Wes. I hate your touchy-feely hippie attitude towards everyone. You were the one that got stuck in Dakota's trap, making him seem like he screwed up. The fact that it was a tied vote could have meant you were going home. Why did Dakota have to quit? I know his official fansite says he sleeps 8 hours a day, but still! _(Cusses in Japanese)_

**Wes (CONF):** Brendan has underestimated me. I won't take any of his crap anymore, I'd like to see the look on his face when I get the chance to throw him under the bus. _(Sly smile) _

Chris sauntered towards the dock. The camera pan-zoomed to his gorgeous face, "That's for tonight. Will Brendan ever stop hating Wes? Will Luke ever stop smelling funky? Is more romance, drama and betrayal brewing around the corner? Find out next week on...Total Drama: Redemption of the Island!"

-VOTING SEQUENCE-

**Brendan (CONF):** It's so hard to vote off my own teammates. They're all so nice and shit...I vote for Wes, Wes and Wes!

**Alice (CONF): **Dakota doesn't really seem like he wants to be here, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to nominate him. I-I'm sorry if you're watching this, Dakota!

**Freya (CONF): **_(Ponders, weighing her words carefully)_ **...**It is foreseeable to vote off Luke.

**Rubie (CONF): **Sorry, Shane! _(Giggles)_

**Shane (CONF):** Rubie is my obstacle, my nomination will stay the same regardless.

**Luke (CONF):** I guess I'll vote out...Dakota.

**Wes (CONF):** Brendan, if you're watching this, it's been said to you, please do some growing up.

**Dakota (CONF): **_(Yawns) _I think Brendan has made some good points on voting off Wes, but I'm starting to have second thoughts about this game.

-END VOTING SEQUENCE-

* * *

_Author's message: _How was it? Any couples you ship? Anything you see happening so far? I hope my story is going at a decent pace. I also decided to take Jaxswim and my editor Mrdaimion's original advice of writing confessionals in this manner:

**Maria (CONF):** Sam is the best editor ever and I'm lucky to have him editing for me! _(Ends confessional)_


End file.
